


T Plus One Hour

by oshunanat



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie-Anne is dead. Now what? A brief look at the moments after the blood dried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Plus One Hour

“Go clean yourself up. You’re covered in Queen.”

Her words rang in my head, but held little meaning as the enormity of the events that had just transpired settled on my shoulders as the blood on my face began to dry and itch.

Truth be told, I had not planned on surviving the evening. The backup at my door would have meant nothing if Sophie-Anne had somehow learned of what I had been planning and had been prepared for it, or if she’d been more aggressive and truly knew how to fight as opposed to the showy moves that gave the men time to move in.

But no, luck had held out and here I stood.

 _King_ William Compton of Louisiana. I said it aloud, trying out the unfamiliar words that did not yet sound right coming from my mouth. They would, in time.

Soon enough I realized I was still standing there like an idiot and Nan’s advice rattled in my brain once more. This time I decided to take it.

I took a long shower, long enough to scrub off the remnants of the former Queen off my body. Long enough to start making a mental to do list: call a crew to clean up the mess that my predecessor had made, contractors to begin renovations I’d been yearning to do since I came back to Bon Temps and were now necessary to project the right image of myself. There were guards to hire, meetings to be had with my Sheriff’s to shore up power, finding a way to announce myself to the other monarchs in the region. So much to do, and for all that I had centuries before me, I had so little time now to do things right if lest I end up like the monarch I’d just deposed. A part of me wondered what Sookie might say, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away – pain of our breakup aside, I had to think of myself first. I was still too vulnerable to do otherwise.

Freshly clean and dressed, I’d just sat down at the kitchen table, pen in one hand, a phone in the other when I heard a knocking at my door.

I tensed as I wearily approached it. I wasn’t fond of any of the choices for who might be at my door so late in the evening, even though, I noted, they were patient enough to wait at my door.

I peeked through the peep hole and with a sigh, opened it.

“Eric,” I said politely.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Your Majesty,” he said casually as he invited himself in.

“Word travels fast,” I noted dryly.

“Modern technology is a wonderful thing.” Eric said as he peeked into the living room and wrinkled his nose at the mess in there. “You should take care of that.”

“I was about to call someone when you arrived,” I said keeping my tone polite.

I still wasn’t quite sure why he was here. That he knew of the events that had transpired tonight weren’t exactly a great surprise, I’d already known that Eric was very well connected. Better connected than I was, and most likely better connected than Sophie-Anne. His appearance on my doorstep was a reminder to keep up my guard, not that I needed it.

“Good. You should have replaced that set years ago anyway.”

I put my politician smile on.

“Why are you here, Eric?” I asked as I asked myself. I thought I knew his motives – that he didn’t really want to be King, lest he’d already have taken it for himself, but I could never be sure. If he truly wanted the throne, and I were human, I could easily be drawing my last breaths. It was difficult to not tap my foot in impatience while I waited for him to respond.

“I came to offer my support to the new King,” he said.

“Have you?” I asked skeptically.

“You can keep the crown,” he said, “It’s more trouble than it’s worth. My current position however…”

“Is yours.”

I’d been thinking about it off and on as I waited for the right time to move ahead with my plan. Of all the Louisiana Sheriffs, I knew him best and I knew I’d need his support to gain influence with the others. If he treated me with just enough respect to avoid being accused of treason, so be it. He didn’t exactly treat Sophie Ann much better.

“Good, I’m glad we have an understanding,” his own smile plastered on his face. “Do let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” I said. “And give Pamela my regards.”

Eric laughed. “Oh, I will. She was positively thrilled to learn of your ascension to the throne.”

“She should be,” I said as I began to usher Eric towards the door. “She can now say she’s the best dressed vampire in Kingdom.”

Eric laughed again, this time it almost sounded genuine.

“I will be calling all the Sheriffs for a meeting in a few days. I look forward to your attendance.”

“I will be there with bells on,” he said, sarcasm starting to creep back into his voice.

“So long as you are there,” I said flatly.

He bowed. “But of course.”

“Good night, Eric.”

Perhaps knowing that I wasn’t going to play along, or perhaps just bored of the entire conversation, Eric allowed himself to be hustled out of my house.

It was with a sigh of relief that I shut the door behind him and heard his car drive off into the night.

I checked my watch: I had an hour before dawn. Not much time, but it would at least be enough to call the cleaning crew and leave some messages for the contractors: simple tasks that didn’t require much concentration. Those I would begin to focus on tomorrow, my first full night as King.

 _King_ William Compton of Louisiana. It was starting to sound better already.


End file.
